So Invincible
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: She was Deku's neighbor and his best friend in hindsight. Kaachan too had been close to her, and in some ways, she liked him more than Deku, having had a crush on him for the longest time as children only to be ignored. Ten years later, she's forced to watch the boy she liked fall apart… "you put up a wall, like you're so invincible, but you aren't, Kaachan..."
1. Chapter 1

**So Invincible**

 **Summary: She was Deku's neighbor and his best-friend in hindsight. Kaachan too had been close to her, and in some ways, she liked him more than Deku, having had a crush on him for the longest time as children only to be ignored. Ten years later, she's forced to watch the boy she liked fall apart… "you put up a wall, like you're so invincible, but you aren't, Kaachan..."**

 **Anime: InuYasha/Boku no Hero Academia**

 **Pairing: Kagome/Katsuki/Izuku**

 **Genre: Action/Romance**

 **Rated: M**

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Chapter One**

 **-x-x-x-**

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **-x-x-x-**_

" _Kaachan~! Dekuzu!"_

 _In a group of five boys, two turned at their given nicknames to see a four year old the same age as them running their way. Black hair skimming her shoulders in a wild wavy bob cut._

" _Kagome!" The boy who first reacted to her, a little boy with untamable and messy blackish green hair, and green eyes; his name was Ikuzu Midoriya, a rather unconfident and easily shaken boy with a Hero's heart...her Dekuzu. He ran forward and was welcomed giddily into her open arms as she hugged him tightly. "You're back!"_

 _Kagome smiled as she took Ikuzu's hand in hers and pulled him over to the other boy who was waiting for them with the other three boys in their group. "Yeah, mama said we might leave again though." She brought her free hand up and took the other boys as he held his own hand out. This boy was Katsuki Bakugo, or, as she and Ikuzu called him, Kaachan. Unlike Ikuzu, he had ash blonde hair and vivid red eyes that always carried a certain look of confidence in them._

" _Where did you go?" Ikuzu asked as they walked a little bit further behind the three boys that normally followed Katsuki._

" _A place called Sunset Shrine. It's up this huge mountain of stairs. My legs hurt after climbing them all. My grandpa lives there all on his own, so mama says we might...move there."_

" _ **WHAT?!"** Both boys looked upset by the news. Though Ikuzu was more distraught, Katsuki was definitely angry._

" _I don't want to leave Kaachan or Dekuzu though. It's really quiet there, and no kids are on the Shrine. I was alone the whole time."_

 _Katsuki glared hard at the ground, "no way! Kagome, you aren't allowed to leave! Deku would be even more pathetic if you weren't here to clean up his messes!"_

" _...Dekuzu isn't pathetic...I like Dekuzu."_

" _But you like me more, right." Katsuki smirked, the comment was not a question._

 _Kagome blushed and glanced between the two boys, "that's not possible!" Tears swelled in her eyes as she looked at the two boys, the three others had started laughing at her as Katsuki teased her. "Kaachan, Kagome likes both Dekuzu and Kaachan equally! She doesn't want to be with anyone but Dekuzu and Kaachan!"_

 _Katsuki looked confused by what she said, and what might happen to the three of them. "Then...don't leave us..."_

 _A small frown found Kagome's lips as she squeezed Katsuki's hand a bit, "silly Kaachan...I can't just tell mama that I'm not going. I really do want to stay...and it's not like we're moving right now anyways. It might not even happen, right?"_

 _Deku looked nervously between Kagome and Katsuki before taking Katsuki's other hand in his, making a circle between the three of them. "Let's have a lot of fun, just in case she leaves, okay Kaachan?"_

 _Katsuki nodded with a distant look in his red eyes. The three said good bye to the others in Katsuki's following before they left to play at Katsuki's house._

 **-x-x-x-**

 **End Flashback**

 **-x-x-x-**

 **(10 Years Later)**

 _I'd like to say that I never left my friends, that my mom decided to stay...but not even two weeks after returning back from the Shrine, we moved in with my grandfather. I had to say goodbye for a much longer period of time, and that had hurt more than any physical injury I could have attained at that time._

 _Since then, it's been ten years, and I'm going to start going to high school soon, where I'll see them again. How do I know this? Simple really...neither Dekuzu or Kaachan would settle for less than the best. There's no way they'll attend any school other than U.A. high school._

 **-x-x-x-**

Kagome grinned, "I'm here!"

"Please do not just stop in the doorway. Students are trying to find seats."

Kagome blushed and sidestepped out of the way of a studious looking student. "S-sorry."

"It's quite alright. I assumed you were just mesmerized by the lustrous U.A. high."

"Uh...yeah, something like that." She smiled, "my name is Kagome, Kagome Higurashi." She put her hand out and was mildly relieved when he took it.

"Tenya Iida, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He motioned his free hand forward, "we should find a seat before the lecture and exam starts."

Kagome glanced around and sighed, "yeah, I guess you're right. I'll just have to wait a little while longer to see them again. Whats an hour or two compared to ten years, after all."

"I'm sorry?"

"Two dear friends of mine, I was hoping I'd run into them at the exam. It's been ten years since I've seen them, and truthfully, the only reason I'm trying for this exam, is to be able to see them again. Sure, being a hero is another part to that, but this school specifically...it's for them..."

"I see," he nodded in understanding, "I'm sure you'll see them in time, but perhaps you should focus on yourself until you've secured your own place in this school."

' _True, I haven't a doubt in my mind that those two will get into this school, I need to worry about myself for the time being.'_ She followed Tenya to a seat and the two talked quietly with one another until lights lit up the stage and the pro hero Present Mic gathered the eyes of the large crowd of candidates on him. Eyes and ears, it was silent and unmoving in the hall while they listened to the hero try to hype them up. Watching the screen, she listened as the Practical exam was explained. Tenya had questioned the teacher about the fourth bot on the paper and questioned the likelihood of an error made on their part. Complained about the chatterbox that was muttering a few rows behind them. Kagome smiled at everything that was going on, taking mental notes, she paid no attention to the one Tenya was complaining about.

"So only three are worth points, the fourth is a nuisance if it's in your way...but not a priority."

"So it would seem." Tenya said as he listened to her.

The explanations continued until finally they were excused to change into their gym clothes. Kagome pulled her hair up into a ponytail as she glanced around at the group of students in her block. The large crowd was somewhat daunting, but nothing she couldn't handle. _"Tenya was put into a different block than I was...how lonely..."_

" **STAAAAAAART~!"**

Kagome's head shot up at the sudden start of the exam.

" **What are you waiting for!? Bad guys won't give you a count down!"**

And just like that, the exam began with everyone running into each other in their attempts to get the most points out of the student candidates.

' _I have to pass...'_ Kagome ran through the crowd, _'I have to...for Kaachan...and Dekuzu!'_

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is chapter one of So Invincible! Since this is the only one to receive two votes, I went ahead with this one, I'll post the first chapters of the others as I type them up, but this one is first! Sorry for those of you who thought this was an All Might/Kagome fic, I'll consider one in the future, but for now, this will have to do, tell me what you think?! LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So Invincible**

 **Summary: She was Deku's neighbor and his best-friend in hindsight. Kaachan too had been close to her, and in some ways, she liked him more than Deku, having had a crush on him for the longest time as children only to be ignored. Ten years later, she's forced to watch the boy she liked fall apart… "you put up a wall, like you're so invincible, but you aren't, Kaachan..."**

 **Anime: InuYasha/Boku no Hero Academia**

 **Pairing: Kagome/Katsuki/Izuku**

 **Genre: Action/Romance**

 **Rated: M**

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Chapter Two**

 **-x-x-x-**

Kagome bolted past the large group of students that had started piling up to take on the first run of robots to appear in the massive simulation city. "Why would you waste time being stuck in such an annoying cluster?" Her voice carried, but no one paid attention, everyone was fighting the time of the exam. Her eyes wandered the area, not really an offensive type, she wondered how she was going to pass something so clearly _not_ to her advantage. She felt the shake in the ground caused by a large explosion before her eyes saw what happened. Her body reacted and her left hand went up, a pink barrier surrounded herself and she expanded it to two girls knocked backwards by the backlash of the explosions force, just in time to avoid the metal shower of robo-parts.

She raised her right hand and the barrier morphed into a sphere and surrounded a large robot that had crashed down nearby them. Her left hand fell when she was certain pieces of metal wouldn't hit them anymore, she brought her right hand down in a slash motion, bringing the robot down hard on two two pointers and destroying effectively the three pointer in the sphere as it slammed into the other two bots. "That's only seven points, I should be able to continue like that though." She had never really thought about using her barriers in combat in such a way. But since she'd been able to carry people with her barriers out of harms way, she had figured the robot wouldn't be much different...after that...inertia is really only science, it's nothing to do with her quirk.

"So cool..."

Kagome looked back and noticed the two behind her were just watching, "this is an exam, you're running out of time. Also, both of you should be more aware of your surroundings and the other candidates. Not everyone cares who is in the way of their Quirk when they use it."

" **Right!"**

As both girls ran off, she wondered if they'd be able to make it, but shook her head and chose instead not to bother with them. "Seriously though, not paying attention to who gets caught in your attack...how irresponsible." She heard another explosion and sighed, pointing a thumb towards the direction of it, "case in point...this... _fool_..." her eyes widened as she caught sight of the ash blonde hair, powerful red eyes and familiar grin that played across the face of the boy who stood amidst the rubble. _"..._ _Kaachan...no way..._ _"_ her hand fell and she started chasing after the boy from her past, following the explosions he left along the way.

With such a destructive Quirk, Kagome had her Barrier up and was working overtime to block the blasts from touching the candidates that weren't paying attention, her right hand was moving blacks of destroyed rubble or machine and smashing them into her own bots, she wasn't really keeping count, her eyes fully concentrating on the multitasking she was being pushed into. One part exam, one part babysitting the boy with the explosive touch. Those blasts were truly amazing though. He must have destroyed seventeen bots since she'd been tailing him, and he was still going.

The MC called three minutes, and she watched a guy get thrown back from another of Kaachan's destructive waves of fire power, his blasts seemingly getting stronger and bigger as time went on. "Damn...reckless...punk!" She was quick to maneuver her barrier out and around, catching the body in a slope and letting him slide carefully back down to the ground where he gave a nod of appreciation partnered with a grunt of pain.

She jumped at the sound of a metal gear shifting behind her, turned and back-flipped back out of the way of a barrage of rubber bullets. "It seems upset..." she glanced around and sighed when she realized she'd lost the explosive Kaachan. Rolling out of the way of another round of shots, she was grateful that her mother had allowed Kagome to participate in so many extra curricular activities ad after school programs. Gymnastics being one of the few she'd taken to up her physical stamina, flexibility and reaction time. She made to gather debris in another barrier orb, but was pleasantly surprised when the robot was smashed in by a redheaded boy. The bot fell over and she watched him grin and step up towards her.

He held his hand out and grinned happily when she took his hand in hers, pulling her up as she did. "Such a cute girl, you should be more careful around these things. How about you let me keep you safe till the end of this-"

 _ **~SMASH~**_

His eyes wide at the shattered pieces of the robot behind where he was standing.

"...you were saying?" She dropped her right hand that she'd brought up suddenly with a bot in the barrier she'd formed quickly before slamming it down into the pavement behind him.

He laughed, "fair enough, I see you don't need any help."

"...no, not now I don't." She raised a finger and her followed it to the MC who had just appeared atop a building in the city.

" _ **TIMES UUUUUUP~!"**_ Present Mic's voice carried across the battle zone and everyone took in a breath of air.

"Maybe next time you can play Knight," she bowed her thanks for his help a moment ago before she ran off to join everyone else at the front entrance of Battle Center A.

She took in the destruction of the city and couldn't help the uncertain laugh that escaped her lips, _'Heroes in training...our cities will be undergoing a_ _ **lot**_ _of construction with this group...'_ She turned her eyes forward, and came to a complete stop, her eyes widened at the sight before her. Smoke billowed around a lone figure, flames burned dangerously, wildly...beautifully...around the boy who was heaving in the air greedily, his eyes wild and smile erratic. He was burning with power, energy and satisfaction. He looked like a beast unleashed, somehow, her body tingled just at the vision he'd made. "K-Kaachan is so cool!"

Red eyes turned and she felt her heart skip a beat as heat rose to her cheeks. He held her blue gaze captive in his fierce stare.

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is chapter two! I have to do my round, and then I'll be back to write the next chapter to The Future Has Arrived! Please check it out if you haven't! I think you guys might like it, lol. Also, the cover art for So Invincible has also been added! Anyways, tell me what you think, and I'll see you again on my next update!**


End file.
